Cosmetics refer to a group of substances or mixtures of materials that are applied to portions of a body to alter an appearance, provide a fragrance and/or to protect skin and hair. Cosmetics include, without limitation, skin-care creams, lotions, powders, perfumes, lipsticks, fingernail and toenail polishes, eye and facial makeup, hair colors, hair sprays and gels, deodorants, bath oils, bubble baths, bath salts, butters and many other types of products.
A number of cosmetics, especially those cosmetics referred to as “make-up”, are applied using multi-use or single-use brushes, sponges, or pad applicators. A facial cosmetic system often includes a loose applicator that is stored within a cosmetics case (compact) along with a cosmetic. In these facial cosmetic systems, the applicator often becomes coated or soiled with the cosmetic while the compact is carried in a purse, backpack or pocket. Further, these applicators tend to get lost or separated from the compact while being carried around or during use.
Devices exist for applying cosmetics to surfaces. Such devices usually include a handle and an applicator head having a brush or sponge. For example, in the medical industry, applicators are employed for applying medicinal products, such as ointments, to portions of the body. In the cosmetics and personal care industries, applicators are used to apply lipstick, lip balm, skin creams, lotions, and other cosmetic products to portions of the body.
Throughout the specification and claims, the terms “medicinal substance” and “cosmetic” are used interchangeably and the terms encompass cosmetics, drugs and other medicinal products.
Many cosmetic and personal care products are best applied in a rotational fashion, such as for example, buffing with foundation, blush, rouge, other loose powders, etc. Additionally, some product applications may benefit from oscillating the applicator head during application. For example, in the entertainment industry some makeup effects may require rotational and/or oscillation application.